From the Desk of Agent Kimball Cho
by lil smiles
Summary: The world through the eyes of Agent Cho. Chapter 2: "I only caught a few bits and pieces of their conversation. Something about a dog and a harmonica."
1. May 18, 2009

**A/N: Not sure where this came from but I thought Cho needed some loving. Really short one-shot. Maybe in the future, I might add on a few more. For now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Life is unfair.  
**

* * *

**May 18, 2009**

_May 18, 2009 – 2:32 p.m._

_I know it's been three weeks since my last entry, but I have good reason for that. We were on the trail of another serial killer. Six victims in total. The guy claimed he was the prodigal son of Diablo. It was messy. I don't think I even want to go into the details this time._

_This brings me back to why I'm writing today. I had submitted my part of the report hours ago and finished re-reading Frank Herbert's Dune. Quite frankly, for the first time in a long time, I was bored. Van Pelt and Rigsby were still busy working on theirs. Well, Van Pelt was, Rigsby was paying more attention to her than his work. He was staring at her again, like he was humping her with his eyes. _

_Then there's, Jane and Lisbon. Come to think of it, it's been awfully quiet around here. _

Agent Cho stopped typing and looked up. Rigsby was still entranced by Van Pelt who seemed relatively unaware that she was being watched.

"Rigsby," Cho called out.

Rigsby jumped nearly three feet in the air. Van Pelt simply shot him a confused look.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Rigsby, trying to act cool. "What do you want, Cho?"

"It's quiet."

"So?"

"Fifty bucks says Jane will do something stupid in the next two minutes."

Rigsby checked the clock on the wall. _2:35_.

"You're on."

Nodding his head, Cho went back to his writing.

_Normally you could hear the boss reprimanding Jane for putting comments in the report. One time he wrote the lyrics to 'Sex Bomb' in the margins, dotting all the 'i's with hearts. I personally thought it was funny. Minelli and Lisbon on the other hand thought otherwise. Maybe Jane is finally winning Lisbon over. Maybe. Trying to read into their relationship was proving to be difficult. It's hard to tell if their flirting and banter was more than just a front. On occasion, they definitely cross that invisible line, whether they're aware of it or not. In any case, I'm just glad I'm not on the cusp of an office romance. It's more fun looking in that being caught up in the middle of it. _

_God, it's so quiet. I think I'm starting to hear my own thoughts…_

"Jane!"

Cho's fingers froze, mid-key, the expression on his face stoic as always. He looked down at his watch.

_May 18, 2009 – 2:37 p.m._

_Rigsby owes me fifty bucks._

* * *

_**Fin for now**_


	2. August 7, 2009

**A/N: So I was encouraged by the reviews to add another entry. Again, these are meant to be silly, it's my outlet to keep me sane. Special thanks to Xiao Chan. Any mistakes are my own. My brain is still somewhat fried at the moment. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

**Spoilers: 1x23 _Red John's Footsteps. _Well not so much as a spoiler, more that you should watch it in order for this to make any sense.  
**

**Disclaimer: For the love of God, quit reminding me I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**August 7, 2009**

_August 7, 2009 – 5:57 p.m._

_So it's me again. Sorry I haven't been more diligent with my entries. Needless to say, I've been sort of preoccupied. Too many cases and let's just say enough office drama to last me a couple of lifetimes. I don't get it. There are days where I just want to lock Jane and Lisbon in the interrogation room, so they could resolve their issues. Which can ultimately end in two ways, either they tear each other to pieces or end up doing the horizontal tango. Sorry for the vivid imagery. Today was unfortunately one of those days. Lisbon was yelling at him. What else is new? I only caught a few bits and pieces of their conversation. Something about a dog and a harmonica. I didn't want to ask. It's sort of quiet now, people are packing up, getting ready to call it day. Rigsby is staring at Van Pelt. Again, what else is new? I guess I should warn him that Jane was sneaking up behind him…_

There was a loud crash as Rigsby fell out of his chair after Jane casually dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"And you call yourself a CBI agent," the blond consultant quipped, shaking his head.

Rigsby scowled at Jane as he clambered onto his feet. When he noticed that Van Pelt was now looking over at him inquisitively, Rigsby turned two shades redder. Desperate to find something else to focus on, Rigsby directed his gaze at Cho. He glared at the stoic agent as he mouthed the word, 'traitor.' Cho didn't seem to react as he simply returned to his computer.

_What can I say, never a dull moment around here. I'm thankful that my love life isn't…_

Cho was interrupted yet again, this time courtesy of his phone.

"Cho," he answered.

"Hi, I'm sorry to be calling you, but…"

He could have sworn he heard an older woman in the background.

"Sorry," the unfamiliar voice apologized again.

"It's okay," he replied, in a tone that was somewhere between amusement and confusion. "Who is this?"

"Well, this is going to sound completely insane but I think you know my aunt."

It took only a fraction of a second for Cho to connect the dots.

"Pushy Korean lady, works at a store that has tacky birthday cards and a lot of mailboxes."

"Yeah, that's her, pushy Korean lady and I'm obedient Korean niece."

He heard the voice in the background again, a little louder this time. A faint grin tugged at his lips.

"Do you have an actual name, obedient Korean niece?" asked Cho, now curious to find out more about the clever and witty woman he was talking to.

There was a laugh, a delicate and melodic laugh.

"Emily and you're Agent Cho?"

"Kimball."

"Wow, very Korean."

"Blame my mother."

"Well, Kimball, I'm really sorry to have bothered you."

"Don't worry about it, Emily."

The line went silent for a while before Emily spoke up again.

"I know this is weird enough as it is, but would you like to go out for some drinks, maybe grab a pizza or something?"

Cho contemplated her offer.

"That actually might be the best thing I've heard all day."

"Great. Know the place on Seabrook?"

"Yeah, I know the place."

"Seven?"

"Works for me."

"Hey, thanks, my _pushy_ aunt has been on my case the past couple of weeks to call you. I'm just glad you seem like a nice guy, maybe she's not completely off her rocker."

"Maybe not."

"Well then, Kimball, I'll see you in an hour."

"Sure, wait, just one quick question," Cho interrupted.

"Shoot."

"If I get there first, what do you like on your pizza?"

"Oh, well, anything really," she paused for a moment, "except for pineapples. I can't stand them."

Cho could feel his mouth break out into a full on smile.

"Perfect. I'll see you in an hour."

Hanging up, Cho immediately slipped back under his impassive mask.

_Well, as I was saying, I'm thankful my love life is completely uncomplicated at the moment. Beautiful girl, intelligent, charming, not to mention she has good taste in pizza toppings. What more can a guy ask for? _

* * *

_**Fin for now**_


End file.
